


A Woman’s Courage, A Woman’s Love (Brienne's True King)

by Hanoj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanoj/pseuds/Hanoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne lived in the free cities for a long time until her son is already a young man. Her father falls ill and she must return home bringing her son, who she kept hidden away across the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman’s Courage, A Woman’s Love (Brienne's True King)

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and a lot of what if's run in my mind. Well, this is one of the what if's that I played in my mind.
> 
> What if I'm insane for thinking this? :D
> 
> Edit: Added a sub-title as I forgot it the first time this was published.

 

As they ride towards the gate of Evenfall, the smallfolks gather along the road to take a look at their Lady who has not stepped a foot on the island for over 15 years. Tarth has not been affected by the war that divided the kingdom. It didn’t possessed great army or wealth to have a pull on the throne. The Lords of Tarth were always neutral. Even though the Baratheons are from Storm’s End and the stormlands supported their house, Tarth remained unattached to any house contending for the throne, except for Brienne who became part of Renly’s guard. The people of Tart live in relative peace even during the wars of the Kingdom.

Everything seemed unfamiliar to Brienne. She barely knows the people gathering on the side of the road. The older folks who perhaps saw her grew up on the island smile and wave at her. She smile politely and bow as they pass. The younger ones, especially the girls smile and giggle looking at her companion.

Brienne lived in free cities for too long that she become nervous looking at her people and her home. When reports that the last Targaryen is riding with her dragons and unsullied army to reclaim her family’s throne, Brienne was forced to leave and live in the free cities as a rich trader. She had long wanted to go home but her life and her precious boy might be in danger. As her father is very ill, she has to go home and bring him his heir.

\--

“Will he acknowledge me as his heir mother?” her golden boy asked her. He has a golden hair and green eyes of his father. The warm climate of the free cities made his skin turn into bronze making him appear different from his father. He is lean and tall, but shorter than his mother. He is smiling at his mother in the same way his father did to her.

“Your grandfather will acknowledge you, sweetling. In the free cities, our name doesn’t matter. It is our trade and gold that speaks for us. But here, you are born a Lord. You may not hold the house where your father and grandfathers held, but you have a blood of a Lord and house Tarth will be honor to have you Galladon as a Lord.” She smiled sweetly, exposing her oversized tooth to her son.

He squeezed his dagger on his belt lightly and sighed. “What if grandfather suspects? Will he not ask that I look older for my age? I know you don’t want to tell a lie, mother.”

“I know him very well son. He will accept you because _you_ are my son. You are an heir to Tarth.” She smiled at him, reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly after they dismounted their horses.

Her young Septa looks older now. She looked at her with disapproving stare. Brienne is wearing a man’s clothing. Her clothes have the style and fabric from the free cities. She wears a dark blue breaches and a light blue tunic. Her clothing was finely made and has a small embroidered Tarth Sigil on each sleeve of her tunic. She had her clothes especially made for her journey back home. Oathkeeper hangs on her belt. She doesn’t carry a sword in the free cities but she always has a knife hidden within her clothes. But, she has decided to bring Oathkeeper in returning home as it is the only thing that reminds her of Jaime – the father of her son.

The Septa turns to her son and smiles at him. He had charm her already, Brienne thought. Galladon smiled sweetly to her and bowed. His charming and graceful movement is natural to him. Brienne has been very fortunate to have him by her side. She is no wordsmith, but words are Galladon’s primary strength. He easily charms his way in doing trade in their home in free cities. He easily persuades others to conduct commerce with them. His charming words made them one of the richest and most respected people in the free cities. Brienne simply smile as her son charms the Septa of Evenfall. He asked her to show him around, praising her for the beauty of the castle, softly laughing at her remarks. Brienne followed them quietly and wondered how to tell her father about her son.

\---

When she entered her father’s bedchamber, the Maester stares at her a long time before recognizing her as the Lord’s daughter. The maids of Lord Selwyn bowed their heads as she approached. “He is breathing normally, my lady. He is awake but resting now,” the Maester said reading her worried expression. Galladon followed her into his grandfather’s bedchamber but stands quietly near the door.

Lord Selwyn is indeed very ill. He is very pale and thin. His hair is all grey and his eyes stare at an unknown blank. Brienne knelt beside his bed, eyes are moist with tears. She has not seen her father since she left to join Renly, and that was about twenty years ago.

“Father?” She asked tentatively. She is not sure whether to hug her father or to keep her distance. Her hand is shaking and her voice is soft. “Father, I am here. This is Brienne,” she adds and reached for her father’s hand. Weak as he is, Selwyn turns his head to Brienne. He puts his right hand over Brienne’s hand that is on his left hand. He squeezed her hand gently, giving her a soft smile and a nod.

“You are home sweet child,” Selwyn spoke in a low, hoarse voice. He is looking at her, who broke into sobs. Selwyn let out a low ‘shhh’ sound trying to soothe his crying daughter. Brienne cried harder, unable to contain the emotions inside. She has never cried in front of other people but she doesn’t care now.

She was still crying when Galladon stepped behind her, stooped and put his hand on her left shoulder. He shook her a little – a gesture meaning it is alright. They have come to know each other very well that they do not need to speak any word.

Selwyn raised his head to look at the young man standing near his bed. His face wears confusion of the presence of another man. “Is this the Kingsl” Selwyn started to asked but stopped. Brienne wiped the tears with the back of her hand. Galladon instantly hand her a handkerchief that she can use to dry her face.

Brienne stood up and hold her son’s hand. “Father, this is Galladon Tarth. I gave birth and raised him in the free cities. In Westeros, he is Galladon Storm.” Brienne felt bitter uttering the word _Storm._ Her son is a bastard in Westerosi standard.

Lord Selwyn smiles at Galladon and taps the side of his bed. Selwyn asked them to help him sit on the bed and they helped him upright, placing pillows on both sides of the old man to help him sit comfortably. Once the old man is comfortable, Galladon sit on the side of his bed. Selwyn reached for his hand and smiled at him. “Galladon,” he said his name sweetly. “I am glad you came home with your mother. I am truly happy to see you, my grandson.”

Brienne’s heart expands looking at her father and her son. They are equally sweet men in her life. She may not have had a husband to help her raise her son, but she had raised him well. Her father can see that. With a smile, Brienne motioned the Maester and maids to leave the bedchamber. She followed them, leaving his father and Galladon talking.

\--

Two moons passed and Selwyn seems to gain his strength back. Brienne attend to her father’s need and talks to him about her journey from Westeros to the free cities. She describes everything in detail especially when her father asks about her home in the free cities.

“Galladon is a very capable man, I see. He will be a great Lord to Evenfall when I am gone,” Selwyn smiled at his daughter. Brienne smiled back at her father making her blue eyes sparkle.

“It will be a long time before that happens, grandfather. I know you are strong. Be well until I return,” Galladon is standing at the doorway. “I came here to bade goodbye and eat my dinner with my grandfather and beautiful mother.”

Brienne smiled at him, remembering how Jaime called her _ugly_ on their first day of journey in Riverrun. The gods are humorous, she thought. Her son always call her beautiful though she know she possess no beauty.

\--

Brienne received a message that Galladon arrived to their home across the sea safely. She feels happy and relieved knowing that he is far away from Westeros again, where no one can harm him. Galladon is excellent in handing blade. She trained him to handle a blade while growing up in order to defend himself when there is a need. As he grows older, Brienne realised that there is no need to fret that someone might come and kill her son.

When Daenerys Targaryen marched towards Kings Landing, the Tyrells and Lannisters stood their ground to defend the King Tommen. Jaime knew that he will perish once Daenerys reaches Kings Landing. The fire of her dragons can burn the entire army of both Tyrells and Lannisters, yet they never considered bending the knee. Those who are greedy of power fought to maintain their position, but Jaime chose to remain in Kings Landing to ensure that his son, Tommen will be safe. She also made a vow to keep Tommen safe.

Jaime begged her to leave for her safety. The Mother of Dragons certainly will not know about her. At the first day of Daenerys’ invasion, Brienne wept at her chamber. When Jaime came to beg her to leave, her heart was torn apart. Jaime wanted her to live. He proclaimed his love for her, but he cannot leave his king and his vow as a kingsguard. Brienne understood him. Though it pained her to see him fight alone, she is proud of Jaime. They kissed for the last time and stepped out from her bedchamber where a Septa is standing at the hallway holding two boys of the same size.

At first she thought they are twins, but one is clearly Tommen and the other is an ordinary boy, who wears Tommen’s clothes. Before Brienne could ask, the boy dressed in ordinary clothes came near her and held her hand.

“Take care of him, Brienne. Give him a name and raise him well. He already knows what will happen,” Jaime told her. Jaime kissed her fiercely once again, and turns to the boy and kissed him on the forehead. “Goodbye, my lady.”

They rode away from Kings Landing, avoiding all possible enemies and thieves. Jaime has provided them with all they need. Returning to Tarth was her first choice, but knowing who she is with, she cannot risk. She cannot fail now. She failed protecting Renly and failed Lady Catelyn. She cannot fail in her vow to protect Tommen and fulfil her oath to Jaime. Jaime was her enemy who became her friend, companion and lover.

Crossing the Narrow Sea was the best choice. As they were on the ship, she talked to the boy. He is very sweet and intelligent. He told her that he was told that everyone will die including his mother. The boy didn’t cry but sadness showed in his eyes. “I will be your mother. You are safe with me and no harm will fall on you. I will protect you,” Brienne told him. He smiled at her and hugged her.

“Galladon. Your name is Galladon Tarth,” she said softly as she kissed his golden hair. He nods and hugs her tightly.

Their escape has been a miracle. Maybe the gods are happy with the little boy she saved. She tried to hide him in the free cities until they heard that Daenerys Targaryen is the Queen of Westeros and did not spare anyone including the boy king.

King Tommen died along with Jaime and the rest of the Lannisters and Tyrells. Brienne mourn for Jaime’s death. In the free cities, they were able to make good of the gold and gold coins that Jaime provided. She and her son became prosperous, well-liked and respected.

The gods are good to them for no one suspected that the boy is not her true son. Her son did not make a single mistake in the story that they made. They adjusted his age and made a complete story of his parentage. He never failed to call her mother and treated her like his own mother. He is aware of his true parentage, but he didn’t bring it up even once.

Now, Brienne thinks that gods are complicated. They may not have given her beauty, but they gave her strength. They took the man she truly loves, but they gave her his son to be her own son. She may have wandered for so long, but they gave her two homes.

 _The gods are good. They didn’t allow people to ask about Galladon. No one knows who he really is. Who would have thought that Galladon Tarth was once King Tommen of Westeros?_ Brienne let out a sigh and smiled at how her life turns out. She couldn’t ask for anything more.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know I am not a great writer and my ideas are rumbling :-) 
> 
> All comments are appreciated.


End file.
